


Pink Lace

by april_zephyr (April_Zephyr)



Series: Potter-Malfoy Verse. [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Awkward Crush, Draco Malfoy is a Little Shit, First Crush, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hate to Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Love/Hate, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Parent-Child Relationship, Past Lives, Post Mpreg, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Teen Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_Zephyr/pseuds/april_zephyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“His hair’s been like that for days.” Scorpius stated, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant kind of way. Nothing seemed to surprise the boys anymore. They’ve all had to deal with Severus’ random mood swings, there was a point where the boy’s hair remained black and he refused to talk about it to anyone.</p><p>“We tried everything. But his hair just won’t change.” James added, “It started when Teddy copied his hair colour.”</p><p>“Really?” Harry asked rhetorically, he was going to wait for Draco came back to figure out what he could do, “Tea will be ready at 6.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pink Lace

Harry wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to say or do when Severus came home from Hogwarts with bright pink hair. He and Draco had decided that it was acceptable for Severus to wear a glamour while he was at school or in public if he wanted to.  
“Sev. Are you alright?” Harry asked cautiously, noticing that his son’s face turned a bright red at the question and Harry couldn’t help but think it was an adorable sight. The brunette hadn’t really seen Severus’ hair turn that shade before, so he wasn’t entirely sure what to say or how his son was feeling.

“His hair’s been like that for days.” Scorpius stated, shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant kind of way. Nothing seemed to surprise the boys anymore. They’ve all had to deal with Severus’ random mood swings, there was a point where the boy’s hair remained black and he refused to talk about it to anyone.

“We tried everything. But his hair just won’t change.” James added, “It started when Teddy copied his hair colour.”

“Really?” Harry asked rhetorically, he was going to wait for Draco came back to figure out what he could do, “Tea will be ready at 6.”

Draco liked to occasionally check on the coffee shops that he had opened around the Muggle areas of England. The blond would pop by and make surprise visits to just see how the business was doing. Harry admired that a lot about Draco, that even though he wasn’t obligated to check, he still chose to do so.  
“What’s for tea Haribo?” Draco asked curiously, pressing a kiss against Harry’s neck, “It smells amazing.”

“Say hi to the children first.” Harry smiled, he just wanted to see Draco’s reaction to Severus’ hair.

“Sev. You’re delightfully pink.” Draco greeted, “Jamie, Scorp. I hope to hear good things from Headmistress McGonagall. That means no mischief. Lily sweetheart you’ve grown so much, you’re almost as tall as your daddy.”

“Papa!” Lily yelled, hugging Draco tightly, “Jamie and Scorp caused a lot of trouble! Headmistress McGonagall said that they’re as bad as the Marauders!”

“Lils! You such a grasser!” James complained, “Let me tell paps about how you ran that boy off his broom! He broke three ribs an arm and a leg!”

“I’m going to let it go for now. But we are going to have a serious talk about everything tomorrow.” Draco sighed, rubbing his hand over his face. All of his children were troublemakers. Two of them were pranksters and enjoyed causing havoc, another was too competitive and liked to inflict bodily harm, and the youngest was the sneakiest one of them all. He covered his tracks so well, Harry and Draco could never really tell him off.

“It’s tea time.” Harry announced, “You know the drill. Last one to the kitchen washes all the dishes.”

It was always funny to see the children rush through the house to get to the dining room. They weren’t allowed to cheat or they would be the ones to do the dishes. Dinner was lively, the children talked about their experience at Hogwarts.  
“Chop chop. It’s time for bed.” Draco smiled, shooing the children away.

“But who’s going to wash the dishes?” Lily asked curiously, everyone had made it into the room at the same time so there wasn’t really a way to figure out who got the job.

“As it is your first day of your holiday. I will do the dishes.” Draco answered, “Now get to bed.”

Draco waited until the kids left before he set up a cleaning spell.  
“You know that’s cheating?” Harry laughed, kissing Draco’s cheek. 

“So I guess we should talk about the elephant in the room.” Draco grinned, before moving to the study. He adored the study, it was one of the only places in the entire house where he could get peace and quiet… And there was also the fact that it housed the expensive scotch. Draco and Harry sat down on the sofa before they continued their discussion.

“What elephant?” Harry laughed, “But I guess we should.”

“Do you have any idea why Sev’s hair is pink?” Draco queried, “I don’t think I’ve seen that colour on him before.”

“I’m guessing he might have a crush. But I’m just guessing.” Harry started, “There’s a possibility that Sev has a crush on Teddy.”

“Teddy. Really?” Draco sighed, “I guess I could start with that when we have the talk tomorrow.”

“Draco. Be easy on him.” Harry snorted, “I do not want another teenager complaining about your methods.”

“I’m being honest with them Harry.” Draco stated, “I know it’s not ideal, but I’m hoping that it’ll hold them off of sex for a while.”

“We both know that that’s not going to work. And we should really stop calling them children. They’re teenagers now.” Harry groaned, he smiled softly he felt someone other than his and Draco’s presence.

“Now which one of my little ones has decided to sneak out of bed?” Draco questioned out loud, waiting for one of the kids to make an appearance. When a sheepish looking Severus made his appearance know, Harry couldn’t help but smile. His face matched his hair.

“Er. Hi.” Severus greeted sheepishly, “I was wondering if we could talk?”

“Come in.” Harry smiled, making space for his son to sit down. When Severus plopped in between the two, the boy’s flush increased, “What’s bothering you?”

“Ah… Well… I like someone.” Severus hesitated, “And I don’t think they like me back in that way. I’m not sure what I should do.”

“Liking someone can be difficult. Especially when you’re not sure how they feel about you.” Draco started, “There’s nothing you can really do about it. Unless you want to act on your attraction.”

“What if I want to act on it?” Severus asked softly. No matter how many times they talked to their children about crushes, it never got easier. It just wasn’t a comfortable topic for both parties.

“Then you’re just going to have to tell them that you like them.” Harry answered, “It’s the easiest way to find out whether or not the attraction is mutual or not.”

“You and Papa went to Hogwarts when you were younger, right?” Severus continued, “Were you always in love?”

“No. We were definitely not in love at that time.” Draco laughed, “In fact your Dad rejected my offer of friendship and almost killed me. I would say that we hated each other.”

“Let’s not forget to mention that your Papa also tried to kill me.” Harry frowned, trying to defend himself. This talk was definitely not going the way he was expecting it to go.

“But we love each other very much now.” Draco added quickly, “No one’s tried to kill anyone in almost twenty decades.”

“I- I think I’m going to go to bed.” Severus announced, shuffling off the sofa before rushing out. Harry and Draco looked at each other for a moment before they both burst into laughter.

“Oh dear Merlin!” Draco huffed, trying to stop his laughter, “Did you see his face?”

“He probably thinks we’re a right pair of weirdos.” Harry laughed, “That did not go the way I thought it would go.”

“I am not looking forward to tomorrow.” Draco groaned, “Weasley and Granger are going to have a field day with this.”

“So the twins have been experimenting with lube.” Harry declared. Draco was very interested in where this conversation was going, “How do you feel about the idea heightened senses?”

“Quite a lot.” Draco answered.

The other thing that Draco enjoyed about the study was, that it was one of the places that he and Harry got to “study” each other. And he was going to take advantage of that.

**fin**


End file.
